Big Brother Double Trouble
|nextseason= }} , also known as Big Brother 14, is the upcoming fourteenth season of Suitman's Big Brother, due to premiere on November 26, 2019. Production A fourteenth season was confirmed during the finale on June 15, 2019 - alongside and Big Brother 15 - with the season announced to be the penultimate of the series. The season's main twist and subtitle was confirmed as Double Trouble on October 14, 2019 ,alongside confirmation that it would also feature houseguests returning for their fourth season for the first time in the series. Applications for pairs of returning houseguests opened on November 14, 2019, closing a week and a half later on November 23, 2019. In total 38 people applied, 16 were cut from the casting, and the remaining 22 went on to become the houseguests competing in the game. The full cast of 22 was revealed on November 24, 2019. Each "week" (a cycle of 2-3 days) the houseguests compete for the title of Head of Household. The HOH must take on the responsibility of nominating two houseguests for eviction. The winner of the Power of Veto then has the ability to save one of the two nominees, forcing the HOH to name a replacement nominee, or they may choose not to use it. The final two nominees on the block at the end of each week must then face the votes of all their fellow housemates, excluding the HOH. The person with the most votes is evicted, with the HoH making the final decision in the event of a tie. Once only the final two houseguests remain, a jury of previously evicted houseguests cast their votes to decide the winner of Big Brother. The series remains produced and hosted by , with production assistance once again from . Twists * Double Trouble: This season houseguests competed in pairs for the first phase of the game. Although competitions and voting remained individual, houseguests are both nominated and evicted as a pair, resulting in two houseguests leaving every round. * Returning Houseguests: Twenty-two former houseguests from the past thirteen seasons returned in self-selected pairs to compete for either their second, third or fourth time this season. Current Status HouseGuests Returnee Statistics Voting History } | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="19" style="background-color:white;" | |- ! ! Andrea | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! ! Sam | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! ! Andy | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! ! JaVale | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! ! Chloe | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! ! James | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! ! Evan | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! ! Jimmy | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! ! Jack | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! ! Ryan | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! ! Jayson | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! ! John | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! ! Joey | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! ! Ray | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! ! Kelly | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! ! Patrick | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! ! Marissa | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! ! Max A. | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! ! Max N. | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! ! Nolan | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! ! Sydney | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! ! Will | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="19" style="background-color:white;" | |- ! colspan="2" | Notes | colspan="14"| (none) |- ! colspan="2" | Eviction Results | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |} Double Trouble Pairings Game History Week 1 Category:Big Brother Seasons